Video sequences with color values in a High Dynamic Range (HDR) video and/or Wide Color Gamut (WCG) offer greater ranges of luminance and color values than traditional video with color values in a standard dynamic range (SDR) and/or a standard color gamut (SCG). For example, traditional SDR video can have a limited luminance and color range, such that details in shadows or highlights can be lost when images are captured, encoded, and/or displayed. In contrast, HDR video can capture a broader range of luminance and color information, allowing the video to appear more natural and closer to real life to the human eye.
However, while HDR/WCG video can look more natural than traditional SDR/SCG video, many displays and/or decoders do not yet support HDR/WCG video. For those that do, encoders can indicate information within the encoded bitstream about pre-processing operations they performed in order to encode HDR/WCG content, such that decoders can decode the bitstream and examine the decoded information to determine how to perform corresponding post-processing operations on the decoded values to reconstruct the HDR/WCG content.
However, improved techniques for identifying the presence of HDR/WCG video in a bitstream and more efficient decoding of such video is desired.